The Girl
by Kitty-The-Neko
Summary: Sooo basically, Kitty (a girl) wandered into the Pizzeria and has a super strong connection with the characters. AANNNNDD she is on the run with her siblings from the terrible adoption center because they are orphans. DUN DUN DUN. Please read it.
1. Heellloooooo

"Hello? Helllooooo?'' the small girl asked. She was looking for food and she lost her brothers and sisters while looking for food. When she saw the pizzeria sign (even though it was nearly pitch black) she was glad. Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was what her recently deceased parents took her to. She was only 7, but she knew that her mommy and daddy went somewhere and she had to survive with her brothers and sisters.

The little girl wondered around until she saw Chica in the dining room. She was staring at a camera the girl observed. She had very good eyesight in the dark. Chica was her favorite character and taught her how to make pizza when she was 5. She NEVER let her use the oven though.

"Chica, my brothers and sisters need food and I don"t have any so can you help me please," the girl whimpered. Chica still stared at the camera, trying to ignore her.

"Pleeeease. You know I can't use the oven alone,"the girl whimpered. She kept on begging until Chica finally went to the kitchen, first disabling the camera. The girl followed.

**MIKE'S POV**

I quickly checked though the cameras after I heard the voice. It was probably a hallucination. The one in the dining room was disabled, so I quickly checked the kitchen. It sounded like Chica was playing Frisbee with the frying pans. Sighing, I checked the blind-spots, no-one was there and repeated the cycle.

**Chica's POV**

I frowned slightly as Kit-Kat's (the girl's name) voice echoed through the pizzeria. What? Children aren't suppose to be here! It's after hours and an exoskeleton is on the loose. I heard footsteps and saw Kit-Kat come in view. She begged me to make pizza and something about brothers and sisters being hungry. After the pleas became louder and tears came into her eyes, I disabled the cameras and went to the kitchen and turned on a recording which sounded like I was playing frisbee with the frying pans which blared into the sound thingy. After that I asked Kit-Kat in a low serious voice," Kitty 'Cat' Adams, what are you doing here? And where were you after all this time?"

"Mummy said that this was a bad place after my 7th visit and that you were dangerous so I couldn't go to you anymore. One year later mommy and daddy went somewhere and big brother Kevin said we have to live rough and hide and we needed food so I sneaked off to find you and make pizza!" she said in one big sentence.

DING DONG DING

A bell went off and Chica turned off the recording.

"Ok, come with me," Chica said and pressed a small yellow button behind her bib. She went to the dining room, while Kit-Kat followed.

**This is my first fanfiction so please don't be harsh K? I making Bonnie a boy by the way because Bonnie is a girl's name and it suits her better. MK. BTW Kitty has long black hair and yellow eyes. (Like the yellow on a cat) BBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	2. The Cave

**KITTY"S POV.**

"Arrrr Chica, what makes you press ye emergency button?" Foxy grumbled. They were all the dining room. I was surprised to see Foxy all beaten up. When I was about to step out and ask him, Chica announced," Kit-Kat had come back,"

"Yup I did!" I smiled.

"NO WONDER I was stuck in me pirate accent," I was confused but then remembered.

**-ω-**

I wondered around the Pirate Cove looking for something to do. The band was performing songs I already heard and Foxy was taken for maintenance. I looked around until I saw an old book. I read it. It explained all about how Foxy worked. I discovered that if there is a human around Foxy will speak in an pirate accent. I read how to turn it off because he didn't need to speak like that.

**-ω-**

As I was remembering, Chica was explaining everything and somehow I ended up on Bonnie's lap and she was stroking my hair and hugging me. I nuzzled her.

"Foxy,"I mumbled. I was always a little scared of him.

"What is it yer want?" he asked a little surprised.

"I know how to turn off your pirate accent," I replied," But I'd have to turn you off,"

"That's ok me first mate, you need food right now so why don't Chica make yer some pizza, eh?" So I went with Chica to the kitchen to make pizza.

**-ω-**

"Guys! I'm back!" I yelled bring the warm pizza out of the pizza box. I was at the cave my sister Jesse found in the woods, it was hidden by vine. She was looking for my cat Neko and fell right into the cave. It was near a stream and berry bushes although we ate all of brothers and sisters ate the pizza hungrily. I already ate before I left.

"Oh guys! I remembered!" twins Katie and Kevin exclaimed they were 16 years old,Katie was the oldest twin (by 3 seconds). Kevin was the 2nd oldest Jessie was the 3rd oldest (15) and I was the youngest. Neko was only a kitten.

"We got everybody a job! Expect for you Kitty," They both said sounding a little sad at the last part. I knew what this meant. All of us are so close we are practically half telepathic. I had to stay at the cave with Neko and guard it. Boring, but I could just leave Neko there and go to the pizzeria. She is a very experienced fighter which was handy since, well, she often had to fight for food. Once while we were hunting around the alleyways she found some meat for herself. When she went to get it, another cat came and went to snatch it. She fought the cat off. I tried to help but I got injured.

"It's okay guys, I have Neko," I reassured them. We talked a bit and we went in our 'sleep formation' where we can sleep without being too cold. Kevin slept against the wall, whilst I cuddled next to him. Jesse was next to me and then Katie. Last of all, Neko slept on Katie so she wouldn't be too cold.

"Night, night," I mumbled. Even though it was only 12.30pm

**Whadda think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**KITTY'S POV**

I woke up with Neko cuddling next to me. I looked around. Everyone must be at work. Jesse told me they worked 7 pm to 3 am. I checked the secret sundial outside, it said 7.30 pm so I cleaned up the cave. It wasn't very big nor small. There were rock shelves where we would store bits and pieces we would need if we would make bigger clothes. Sometimes I would go through the lost and found places and get odd gloves and socks. Once examining our cave, I decided to get heather and weave a mat.

**-ω-**

After finishing a quarter of the mat (weaving is hard) I checked the time. It was 10 pm. So cleaning was 10 minutes, heather collecting was like an hour because the heather field was a 5 minutes walk and 5 minutes back. So:

10+60= 70 min

10:00-07:30= 2:30 hr

2:30= 150 min

150 min-70 min= I SPENT 1 HOUR OF WEAVING AND ONLY DID ONE QUARTER! I told you weaving was hard. I decided to go to the Pizzeria and visit my friends. Leaving Neko back I set off to the Pizzeria

**-ω-**

"Now how to get in," I pondered. Judging by the moon position it was 11:55 pm. So that trip must have been long. I did get carried away with busking. It wasn't my fault I found it interesting. I earned only $3.20. After examining the building, I found a small hole. Crawling into it it lead to a small space with nothing but a pebble. I soon heard voices. Peeking out of the hole I saw a guard. He was muttering something about killer robots while unlocking the door. I had an idea. I threw the pebble out of the hole. The guard investigated it. I bolted to the door and went into the building of my favorite Pizzeria. I went to the stage.

"Hoi guys," I smiled.

"Kitty! What are you doing here!" Freddy asked.

"Well I wanted to chat a bit and make pizza again." I pouted.

"No you have to get out! A dangerous exoskeleton will into the office and harm people! You must go!"

"What exoskeleton? I thought there was only 6? You guys and 2 extra,"

"Every week there are new ones in the office," Bonnie explained slowly.

"That's the guards silly!" I giggled. They all stared at me in shock for a minute and left in different places. I followed Chica.

"After all this time..." she muttered as she sat on the ground. We were in the kitchen. What did that mean? She sobbed. I knew she didn't like to cry in front of people so I went back home first grabbing some cheese sticks... and a packet of chips from the vending machine. It was 2 am and the night guard didn't notice me.

**-ω-**

Back home, I sat and thought quietly, what did she mean? I sat and nibbled the first cheese stick. After a while I placed the food I brought home away and napped with Neko curling up on the stash of heather that I still needed to weave in the corner.

**Hello what do you think of the book? No one is probably reading this anyways :(. oh well. I decided to hold a poll on what book I should make next! Please vote.**

**BBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	4. Note

hello this not a new chapter but to tell you why i didnt upload.

1. Writers block

2. I had no idea where this was going

3.I forgot my password hehe

4.I had to go on a 5 day trip and was too busy to upload

so this book is now discontinued. You can just i dont know make your own ending? If your imagination is terrible though, here is a ending.

I was walking with my brothers and sisters until we got hit by a car. We woke up in hospital and had to go to the orphanage and we sucided in there. Not like we were gonna live anyways. Hehe

END


End file.
